


阿基里斯之腱

by 0909magic



Series: 兩個笨蛋 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人們沒想過，當超越某個界線時，隊長才是危險的那個。<br/>I Know You續篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_光與暗交會時分，我們稱之為狗狼難辨_** 。

——————————————————

Steve Rogers不願說自己愛Bucky Barnes。

就像現在，他很清醒，Bucky側躺在他身邊，雙眼緊閉，嘴唇輕抿，身體不設防的靠著他。Steve的手環過他的肩，輕按著他起伏的胸膛。

Steve不願說自己愛著正在他懷中沈睡的人。

睡眠這項重要的生理機制在Steve的生活中並沒那麼要緊；他體能異常，而且之前睡太久了。

但Bucky不同，他能安睡的時間不多。和生理機能無關，他只是常常驚醒。

Steve希望在每一個Bucky突然全身冒汗，睜眼惶惑的瞬間，就能看到他在身邊，聽到他說：『我在這裡。』

於是Steve養成一個習慣，陪著他睡。

這給了他很多時間，可以在朋友身邊慢慢的想，應該用哪一個詞來形容他的感覺。

除了愛。

愛這個字太泛濫，大部份的情歌裡都有，什麼莫名其妙的東西都能拿這個字眼來用；愛貓，愛火車，愛牛排…

Steve不想用這個詞彙來形容他現在的感覺。

在很小的時候，Steve會對他自己—— _ **只** _ 對自己說： Bucky令人崇拜。因為這位朋友總是比他強大，總在保護他。

永遠這麼完美。

崇拜這個詞不錯，他的確是像個虔誠信徒面對聖者時一樣，正執起Bucky的手，放在唇上輕吻著。

還有他的臉頰。

後頸，他的背。

崇拜一詞很快就不夠用了。Steve想著，他得找別的詞，來形容現在用自己的唇貼著他的背時那種感覺。

Bucky悶哼一聲。

Steve小心的退開些，讓出空間，等待。

他的朋友動了一下，翻個身，無意識地繼續沈睡。

好了。Steve在微光中確認朋友回復平穩後，再小心地靠近，攬著他。

傾慕？好像可以。

但Bucky的頭枕在他臂膀上，柔軟又多得離譜的頭髮在他的皮膚上滑動，Steve吻著他的額角，又覺得這個詞不好。

怎麼能傾慕一頭亂糟糟，不聽話又令人發癢的髪絲呢？

好吧，只能愛它。

可是當手撫上Bucky的仿生臂時，冷冽從手指傳導進心裡。還有連著的肩胛，身側上，起伏不平的淡粉色疤痕。

不能愛這個，除了痛惜。

所以，一定還有別的詞，比那個浮濫的字眼更貼切。

Steve微笑，沒關係，他可以像這樣，再度輕攏著他的朋友，手臂護著他，看著他的臉，想上一整晚。

※　　　※　　　※

「沈迷。」Sam Wilson說。

Steve望著他，搖頭。

這個詞他想過，還是不太對。

他們在Stark的吧枱前對飲，Steve轉向Bucky的方向，他坐在前方五米處的沙發，翻著書，眉頭微皺。看來他對財經類主題興趣尚可。

Steve在這一眼中確認了，沈迷不對。

「你誤會了。」Sam苦笑。

「什麼？」Steve漫不經心，他還在看著Bucky，Natasha正走到他身邊，Bucky放下書，他們說笑著。

用俄語。

「我說的是你目前的狀態，叫沈迷。」Sam說。

還是疑似成癮症現象的沈迷。

Steve轉回頭看他。非常確定自己方才只是隨口問Sam：你知道還有什麼詞可以取代愛嗎？

看來Sam受的心理咨詢訓練很紮實。

「那不好嗎？」Steve微笑，有點難堪的問。

Sam喝了口啤酒，想了一下。「很難說。」

一般而言，愛上一個人是好事。不過Sam旁觀多時，和身邊對飲的朋友一起渡過他那段追尋的日子，Sam不認為他們能用一般人來論定。

比方說，Steve處事一向明快，現在卻為了一個理所當然的詞彙而猶豫。

光這點就夠讓Sam煩惱了。

世人常覺得Steve Rogers是像半神一樣的存在，就連他的死敵，九頭蛇，這個名稱都呼應了神話。

半神赫丘力士不就殺過九頭蛇嗎？

但神話中的半神英雄都有個罩門，一個只消輕輕一擊即可毀滅他的弱點。

Barnes也許已成為Rogers的罩門，註定的弱點。

如果只是個普通人，那倒還好，但Barnes不是，他是冬兵，背負的暗影龐大如許。

Sam搖頭，想晃掉腦中多餘的憂慮。

「他目前的狀態還好嗎？」Sam問。

「Goo——」Steve想說好，然後他想到，自己並不是專業人士。

「我也不知道算不算好，」Steve苦笑：

「那些記憶，嗯，你知道Bucky不肯去看心理醫生…我也不想逼他。可是他睡得不好，有時候——」Steve想到幾天前，Bucky忽然在浴室裡大吼。

他吼著『不』，很大聲，Steve衝進去，發現他跪在地上，地磚被他打破一個洞。

Steve忙俯身扶著他的肩，Bucky呼吸急促，好像有什麼東西讓他驚怒不已。

過了好久，Bucky才逼出一句，他說：『剛才…不能說話…不能動…』

然後他沈默，只是喘息，眼睛睜得老大，像在看著什麼無形的怪物。

Steve跟他說沒事了，但他恨極了自己只能說這句話。

「我根本無法幫他。」Steve說。

Sam伸手拍他的肩：

「不急，所有的傷害都需要時間復原，且Barnes算是我看過非常強悍的人之一。順便告訴你，心理醫生不是萬能的。重要的是親人和朋友，你已經做得很好了。」

Steve低頭無語。

「至於你的問題——就說是愛吧，你只能用這個詞，沒別的了。」Sam打趣著說。

Steve聳肩笑著，看得出他並不滿意。

Sam不想多說什麼，只希望Steve在未來，Sam預想過一定會遭遇的困境時發現，只有這個字代表的意義，才有真正的力量，讓所有的暗影消散。

而不是讓他沈淪。

※　　　※　　　※

這個人的眼神讓Steve覺得不太對勁。

在昆式戰機內，Steve按著盾牌，冷然瞪視著這個他們剛逮到的，前SHIELD突擊隊員之一，目前確認的九頭蛇成員。只是個小角色，卻是這次行動最重要的目標。

之所以重要和他的身份無關，是他腦中的資訊。

Steve認識他，DC事件前突擊隊曾和他配合多次任務，Steve因此將這群人當做最該死的九頭蛇，但這不是讓他感到怪異的原因。

這個人甚至沒正眼望著親手逮捕他，其間還很不客氣的用盾牌打折他右腿骨，一拳將他嘴裡的自殺藥丸和臼齒一起打出口的Rogers隊長。

他在看隊長身邊的Barnes。

他們同意讓Barnes和隊長一起出這次任務。這是Barnes要求的，而且此次任務相對簡單，可以讓他小試一下身手。Rogers原本不同意，事實上他不同意Bucky進入任何危險地區，但Fury說了，你不能放著Barnes留在復仇者大樓裡監看你的行動，他會暴衝，結局不是Stark就是Banner出動才能阻止他，那會很難看。

況且有Sam Wilson負責空中支援，處理十幾個九頭蛇成員應該只是像去吃頓麻煩一點的午餐。

Bucky的表現非常稱職，他們一起行動時，默契好到讓Steve出現錯覺，似乎這七十年的分離都不存在。攻擊時，Steve可以感覺到他們連呼吸都是同步的。

他迎戰前方，Bucky同時處理側翼，完全不必知會，連暗語都不用。

兩人像結合成一個整體，一個戰士。卻擁有多重攻擊方向和加倍的力量。

唯一麻煩的地方是，當Steve擲出盾牌時，Bucky反射動作般衝到他身邊，用金屬手臂阻擋射向他的子彈，卻根本懶得留心自身安全。

胸口中槍，還好Stark幫Bucky設計的裝備防彈系數夠高，Steve提醒自己回去要鄭重感謝他。

本次行動除了這個令Steve心驚膽戰的問題外，一切順利。直到現在。

大部份的九頭蛇不是掛了就是丟在現場交給後頭收拾殘局的官方人員，只有這個人，Fury要他，他手上有重要資訊。

但新囚犯看著Bucky的眼神令他不由自主的感到生理上的不適，簡單的說，反胃。

「So，換新主人了，他知道如何保養你嗎——」

那個人口齒不清地對Bucky這麼說。

Bucky面無表情盯著他。

Steve準備將此人一腳踹出機外。他已經要起身了，若不是Sam即時按住他。

「我記得你。」Bucky說，聲音平穩，沒有任何情緒。

那人笑了。

一直到降落，Bucky都沒再說話，只是下機後，他看Sam押著犯人，Clint Barton已經在停機坪等候，Bucky轉頭，對Steve說：

「你要進偵訊室？」

這個問題的回答通常是不。偵訊不是Steve的專長，而且他的個人原則多到不適合進那個房間。但這次不同。

「是。」Steve回答，直視著Bucky：

「你不希望我去？」

「隨你，」Bucky無所謂的道：

「只要記著任務還沒達成，別給他想要的，先把消息套出來再說。」

「什麼意思？他要什麼？」Steve皺眉。

「他想死。」Bucky冷笑：「他們都是。」

然後他頭也不回，丟下Steve，直接進復仇者大樓，看來是不想理會剩下的作業了。

Steve看著他走開，覺得不安。他有預感，偵訊內容可能會令他非常不悅。

但他非進去不可。

※　　　※　　　※

Natasha Romanoff是這間偵訊室裡的負責人。

她看過太多這種自以為硬漢的王八，坐在那裡一臉不屑，一副看你們能拿老子怎麼辦的德行。

九頭蛇和這世上大部份的恐怖份子差不多，自認烈士，某個更高存在的代言人，說穿了全是堆窩在小圈圈裡自我感覺良好的懦夫蠢蛋。

老是想著自殺就是懦弱的明證。

其實搞定他們的辦法還不少，Natasha有上百種手段可以從這些白痴口中得知她要的訊息，今天這位大概只要和他談個幾句就成。

她坐在犯人對面，Steve站在桌邊。狀態異常，Steve很少主動接觸這類工作。

Natasha在片刻間想了幾個原因，全繞著這個人是前突擊隊員轉：Steve討厭這群人，也許有什麼是他想知道的…好吧，那今天來玩黑臉白臉的遊戲，Steve當然應該是扮白臉的那個…他是美國他媽的善良隊長嘛。

要是有人事先告知Natasha方才在運輸機上這人和Barnes的互動，她恐怕會拼死阻止Steve進門。

資訊不足真是可怕。

「不錯，你們弄到冬兵了。」

這位前突擊隊員還沒等Natasha開口，不屑地往地下吐了一口血，一臉假意讚賞地看著隊長笑。

Steve的眼睛瞇了起來，Natasha皺眉，開始想著應該請Steve出去，交給她就好。

那傢伙說了麻煩的關鍵字。

「真厲害的兵器，對嗎？我沒見過有人能他那樣單手就能發射榴彈炮，還有刀，媽的他玩刀的手法簡直是藝術——就算什麼武器都沒有，我還見過他一拳就能殺人。」

他比了一下。

「像這樣，啪，腦袋就裂了，乾淨俐落。」

Natasha看著他，注意力分了大半給一旁安靜的Steve。

太安靜了。

「看來你很崇拜Barnes先生？」Natasha微笑。

那人嗤笑一聲，打趣地說：

「你會崇拜你的按摩棒嗎？」

Steve往前走了一步。

Natasha還是看著那個人笑，眉頭微挑，毫無被此人無禮說法冒犯的跡象，其實她又煩又急。

好吧，別想讓Steve扮白臉了。

「冬兵很危險，可能是最危險的資產吧，出任務時我們得離他遠點，擋他或碰他叫找死…不過你知道嗎，他其實很乖的，尤其是從椅子上拖下來那幾個小時，他就像個嬰兒，不會走路，連說話都不會，乖到你想對他做任何事他都不會反抗——」

磅。Steve一拳打中他的臉。

啊哦…啥都別扮了，只是先別打死他啊——

Natasha扶額。

椅子翻了，那人半摔到地面，只剩銬在桌上的手拖著他的身子。

「Steve。」Natasha冷靜的聲音阻止Steve再度舉高的拳頭往下砸。

囚犯不愧是受過嚴格訓練的突擊隊員，吃了隊長一計重拳居然還沒昏。他一隻手撐著自己爬起來，咧開血紅的嘴笑。

「就…這樣？…你的…Bucky…」

沒等他說完，Steve直接將抓著他的頸子拖到桌面，大手按著他的頭顱：

「你叫他什麼？」Steve的聲音非常輕緩，聽不出情緒，那都集中在他壓著對方腦袋的手中。

「Bu——啊…」

Steve再度將他的頭往桌面上撞，血濺上袖口。

「Steve，停。」Natasha抬頭直視他。

只要再一下這傢伙永遠不能開口了。Steve想著，按著那人的手臂因用力而發抖。

Natasha苦笑。

太好了，偵訊根本還沒開始呢。

Steve最後還是放手了。

Bucky說的，別給他想要的。

他丟下一句：「交給你了。」直接走出偵訊室。

Natasha嘆了口氣，討厭，要加班了。下回絕對不准非專業人士進來。

不過，倒是頭一回見到隊長對沒有反擊能力的人動手。Wilson在場恐怕會心煩意亂，Natasha可不在意這點，只是煩惱時間被耽誤了。

內心再光明的人也無法在這種惡劣說詞下保持冷靜，隊長還知道及時放手，不錯了。

她撐著側臉，微笑望向一臉血的，找死的傢伙，悠悠地道：

「你把我的白臉搞火了，好吧，只剩黑臉陪你玩了。別擔心，有人會幫你止血，止痛，免得你休克至死。然後等你的止痛藥退了我會再回來——」她起身，睥睨著：

「對了，我一直想還某人一些債。謝謝你，給我這個機會。」

然後她回頭望見進來支援的Barton，看來他們得知隊長失控了。

Natasha笑得狡黠。

Barton搖頭，他得開始準備一些必要物品，比方說塑料墊。然後他會走出去，當Natasha回偵訊室時他會找個藉口將Banner支開，起碼三個小時。

有難看的東西要出現了，他還想幫Nat留點好印象。

※　　　※　　　※

Bucky其實想回家。

但他暫時還不能回去。

他是走開了。本來就只想顧好Steve，他目前安全，其他的事Bucky才懶得管。

雖然Bucky的確是不希望Steve去偵訊那個傢伙，但他不想逼著自己去說明原因。有什麼好說呢？不過就是破爛過往中令人火大的其中一件爛事罷了。

他記得這個人，沒辦法，他的腦子現在可清楚了，除了那傢伙，還有其他的，呿，王八蛋。

其實也還好，世事都是相對比較的，而沒什麼比得上坐進那張椅子還難受，他們只是在把他從椅子上拖下來，弄到淋浴間處理時幹了些變態事罷了。

『操練武器』，他們這麼說，媽的。

他記得當時的感受。完全不知道發生什麼事，只是惶恐，疼痛，氣得半死。所有正常人能表達憤怒不滿的生物機制都失靈，他只能攤在那裡任人擺佈。

得過幾個小時後，認知和行動能力才會伴隨著怒氣回歸他身上。

那段記憶讓Bucky現在只想走遠一點，然後找個不用怕打爛什麼東西，或什麼人的地方待著。當然，不能是他們的公寓。

他不希望Steve回去後發現他們的家變成廢墟，因為他現在真的需要狠揍些什麼才成。

Stark提供的戰技訓練室成了唾手可得的好地方，Bucky進去後把上身的裝備脫掉，真重死了，當初實測時他就試著降低防彈系數，Stark和Jarvis居然否決他，不是使用者的意願至上嗎？更可惡的是Steve說不穿裝備他哪裡都別想去。

丟下裝備時發出的聲響像一堆磚頭落地，想想看穿著一身磚頭垂降，胖揍一群人再跑上十樓坐飛機啊，還得加上配帶的三種型式槍支和手榴彈——真是沒常識的一群人。

雖然訓練室的鏡子告訴他，要是沒那件磚頭，胸口就不是青腫一塊而是個大血洞了。

總之他一肚子火，沒一件事順的，除了Steve平安（靠，連這件事也不太順了）。

Bucky光著膀子，找到Steve專用的強化拳擊沙包，護帶懶得綁了，直接右拳擊出。

指節有點痛，但好多了。

他需要一些由行動引發的感覺，要那種確認是從己身而來的強大反饋。

他能動，能攻擊。不是被困在自己腦子裡，只能任由他人宰割的倒楣鬼。

不能想Steve，現在不要，因為並不會比較好。

最佳的預想，那傢伙什麼都沒說，最糟的，就是他又得面對Steve臉上的悔恨難過，他的朋友這時會脆弱到讓他想殺光所有的人——

別再想了。

Bucky拼命攻擊沙包，每一次擊打都讓他覺得更好了一點。

當第二百拳擊出後，沙包啪地一聲破了。

呿。這叫強化？需改進。Steve的訓練器材很重要，放進工作清單裡。

Bucky想找備份沙包，他還沒發洩完。

他抬起視線，在鏡中望見Steve站在他身後。他回頭。

「需要對手嗎？」Steve抬眼，輕鬆地問。

他站在這裡多久了？

Bucky皺眉。

Steve走近時，Bucky聞到血腥味。垂眼望了一下，Steve的制服袖口有血跡，還不少。

「不是我的。」Steve說。

Bucky無謂地撇嘴聳肩。

Steve取下背上的盾，放在牆邊，轉動一下肩膀，頸子。

熱身是一定要的，對方是狠角色。

他必須是，Steve需要這個確認。

Bucky哼一聲，猛力揮出一拳。

Steve瞬間舉臂擋下，同時正面側踢。Bucky和他差不多快，輕巧一蹬，轉身騰空側踹，兩人都感到從對方腿上傳來的重擊。

不錯。Bucky笑著。

很好。Steve也笑了。他收腿時左前臂強力揮出，Bucky得動用金屬左臂才能阻擋。

兩人一來一往，總會被對方打退，爾後挺身再攻，正面交鋒，不留餘地。

證明你的強悍給我看。

他們只需要這個，在攻擊和阻擋中，依靠對方的強大來化解自己的恐慌；只有這樣才能從憤怒和心痛中解脫。

一個多小時後，他們終於停下，彎身看著對方喘息。

「呿。」Bucky垂下肩，先往後退了一步，他認輸，直接坐下。背靠著牆，全身放鬆。

記得磚頭衣吧，還多打了二百拳，媽的好累。

Steve覺得空氣快不夠用了。他喘氣，拖著腳步靠近Bucky，坐到他身邊。

他們貼著肩，側目望向對方。

Bucky胸口上的黑青讓Steve微皺眉。

「痛嗎？」Steve伸手按著那個位置問。

「還好。」問好玩的吧，有你的拳頭打在我手臂上那麼痛嗎？

Steve轉向他，用自己的手臂困著Bucky，低頭吻著那片黑青的皮膚。

體溫，汗水，傳到他唇上，嘴裡。

「Steve。」Bucky伸手輕揉他的頭髮。

「嗯？」

「吻沒有解痛作用。」Bucky沒好氣地說，它的作用在別處，比較靠近他的腹肌下方。而他們身處在有Jarvis監管的大樓裡。

Steve抬起頭，看他。

「我會比較不痛。」Steve說。

是嗎？Bucky微笑，扶著他的後頸，吻他。然後放開。

這樣更好一點了嗎？Bucky輕撫他的臉。

Steve看著他低垂的，慵懶的眼睛，摸著那塊發熱的瘀傷，皺眉微笑說：

「小心點，別再做這種事，別再受傷，拜託。」

Bucky不置可否，他望著Steve，然後一手伸向他染血的袖口，認真的沈聲道：

「你也是。」

Steve深吸口氣，凝視他的朋友，良久，緩緩點頭。

就算Bucky是先放棄，決定休息的那個，Steve卻明白自己才是輸家，輸得徹底。因為他打從心底知道，Bucky這個愛唬弄人的朋友永遠不可能老實的躲在他身後。但他卻會乖乖聽話，絕不再主動去接觸Bucky的過往。

他今天確定了，記憶造成的傷害在Bucky心中已結成硬痂，其強度堪比Stark特製防彈系數超高的裝備。

過去不會為Bucky帶來危險，真正的危險是他自己，Steve發現他們之間，自己才是脆弱的那個，九十年來這個定位從未改變。

無論他現在變得多強壯。

失控證明了這點，他虛弱無力的心才會讓Bucky真的受傷。

當在意對方到某個程度時，弱點就在會彼此間成形，因為心是最易受打擊之處。

算他們好運，這個弱點同時也頗為堅強。

他們決定回家。畢竟Stark的地方只適合破壞，不適合執行他們目前最想做的事。

Steve用最快速度載著Bucky飛馳回公寓，還沒開鎖他就急著將Bucky壓在門上吻著，Bucky心想還好他剛在機車後座抱著朋友，貼在他背上瞇了一下。

躺上床時Bucky已準備好再戰幾回，血清就是這時候好用。

Steve脫了他麻煩的制服，爬上床，將Bucky的雙手高舉按在枕邊，俯身吻他。

以學習力而言Steve可是頂尖的，超級大腦非常有用，他早弄清了所有的必要技能，其間也總算問明白了107步兵團之謎：說穿了就是一群來自紐約各行各業的男人被困在散兵坑裡，半夜守著機關槍盯著敵軍大營時什麼話題都能聊，包括比較彼此最佳性經驗…紐約的確是當時最先進城市。而當身邊的男士是你並肩作戰的伙伴時，沒人會在意他先前是不是疑似曾站在第五大道街角等生意上門。

這不是重點，重點是Steve學會該如何撫摸躺在他身軀下，不安份的朋友，才能讓他的脖子不自主的仰起，輕呼出聲，然後順利的貼近他，吻著下頷那層薄薄的，溫暖的皮膚。

Bucky想要的Steve全都能給，無論是撫弄，親吻，佔有或被他佔有。而Bucky對自己想要的從不客氣，他很高興Steve在床上也終於成了最好的對手。

今晚算是比較特別，因為Bucky提早投降，他真累了，平常興致來了可以玩上一整夜，現在也才過了二個小時，Bucky就停了下來，懶懶地抱著他，靠在他臂膀裡，睡眼惺忪地微笑。

Steve看著他懷中勇敢的朋友，最崇拜的人，他的愛。

啊，他想通了。

其實可以用『愛』這個字眼。

他可以規定自己將這個字從此只給Bucky一個人，其他的事物，了不起用『喜歡』就成。

至於泛濫的問題……算了，那不是他的問題，Steve Rogers只是美國隊長，還不想變成詞彙獨裁者。

Steve自得地微笑。

對了，Jarvis的確監管著整棟大樓，於是一群沒隱私概念的人看隊長和Bucky打架看得很認真，就連Wilson，他雖然不爽這群偷窺狂，但身為專業士兵，他也忍不住盯著看，不時和大夥一起叫好，這比終極格鬥賽精彩多了，Natasha還開了瓶酒助興——頂尖戰士對決可是難得一見的。

沒錯，賭局立開，押Rogers的Stark和Fury贏了。

但Wilson和Banner贏了第二局，他們認定Rogers和Barnes絕對不會在Stark的訓練室裡，那個，行為不檢。

吼著可惜的Stark心中暗唸還好，不然他這個業主也沒膽子去和超級戰士二人組說清乾淨再走。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 107步兵團其實是個民兵團，兵源主要來自紐約。


	2. Chapter 2

對Bucky Barnes而言，這只是件小事。

他抱著一大紙袋日用品和食物，信步走在布魯克林街頭。看著前方，嗯，三個人，掃一眼停在路邊車輛的後照鏡，好吧，後頭也有三個。

所以，被盯上了。大概五分鐘前Bucky就發現不對勁。這些傢伙行動謹慎，跟監距離完美。就是太完美了，像剛從特務訓練營出來的一群菜鳥。

眼角餘光收到十點鐘方向，對街四樓窗前有不尋常的光線反射；天哪，真笨到不行，連目標接近射程前必須將瞄準鏡遮好這麼基本的常識都沒有；當他七十年的冬兵訓練都是玩假的嗎？

看來九頭蛇缺人手了。

選擇很多，相對安全的只有一個，Bucky直接右轉進最近的死巷中。

這個位置可以劃定交戰區以減少傷亡——影響到死老百姓恐怕Steve會不開心；還能暫時避開狙擊手，well，一次一組別心急。

Bucky走到死巷深處，先將大包紙袋小心地放在地上，靴頭在前方劃一條線做標記。無論如何，不能動到補給物資。

裡頭有易碎物（一盒雞蛋），牛奶，麵條（天使髮絲這個名稱很吸引人），和很重要的，Steve的密封包裝奶油爆米花（難得大特價，多買了五包）。

他轉身回頭，抽出後腰的槍，上膛，昂然守在紙袋前。乖孩子們跟進來了。

沒錯，六個人。應該只是前鋒，後頭應有支援；還算有點常識。可惜，常識不等於能力。都對上眼了還不知道要直接對他動武就是大錯。

Bucky的常識豐富些，他沒等對方發出聲，直接開槍擊發，二個人張著嘴倒下，剩下四個。距離必須拉近。他衝向前舉起左臂擋下二發終於想起來要射他的子彈，開槍，第三個搞定。

九頭蛇的強項就是真不怕死，剩下三個沒溜，對著他拼命射擊，當然打不中移動速度極快的第一殺手；Bucky的鐵臂又擋下一發，迅速俯身翻滾向前，開槍，一，二。好，剩一個了。

夠近了，Bucky突地躍起揮動重拳擊昏最後一人，槍口對準他打算清場前猶豫了一秒。

要不要留活口？

就在此時，Bucky的身子震了一下，呿，有人從背後偷襲。

子彈直接貫穿右肩胛，可惡，他很喜歡這件T恤。

Bucky回頭，似無所覺地看著身後躺在地上只剩半條命還持槍對著他的人，笨蛋，瞄不準就別開槍。

Bucky補上二發，搞定。

不過這群人的後援再幾分鐘就會到，巷子外還有狙擊手在等著。

Bucky聳肩，走向重要的補給物資，抱起紙袋時看了一眼染血的右肩，呿，好好一件衣服又毀了。他放慢腳步，離開死巷前經過昏迷的可憐蟲，重靴多踹一腳以免他醒來，然後Bucky看一眼時間，差不多了。

Bucky正面抬頭對著狙擊手的方位，嗯，果然，那傢伙忙著瞄準再度回到大街上的目標，沒留心頭頂上的大片黑影。

Sam Wilson在狙擊手正要扣板機時飛到他面前，一槍解決掉那個笨蛋。然後他往Bucky的方向飛來，輕巧著陸，收起鐵翼，氣沖沖的走近。

Bucky左手抱著紙袋，右手舉槍對著街邊敵方的後援，四個伏兵徹退中，哦，這幾個識相點正要落跑。立刻被衝進大街的黑色休旅車擋下。ok，淨空了。

「呃——」Bucky正要向Wilson打招呼。

「該死你受傷了，」Wilson緊張地望一眼他的右肩，隨即閃到Bucky身側，看著四周，像個衛兵：

「支援到了。忍一下，確認安全後就送你去治療。」

「可是牛奶要先冰起來才行。」Bucky說著，手上的槍收回後腰。

「什麼？」Wilson轉頭看他，剛才好像聽到什麼奇怪的話。

「牛奶不能離開冷藏超過半小時，我得回家。」Bucky認真得像他抱著的不是日用品，而是不馬上收進冰箱就會爆炸的牛奶狀核彈。

Wilson漂亮的墨色眼睛本來就很大了，現在直接呈貓頭鷹般不可置信地瞪著Bucky，心想這位仁兄知道自己的肩窩有個洞，半個身子都是血嗎？

「好，我先走了——」Bucky沒事人一樣大步離開，隨即被一輛急速駛而來的哈雷攔住。

Steve Rogers一臉寒霜。美國隊長沒穿制服，一身便衣；他只來得及背上盾牌。

「上車。」Steve冷冷地道。

「牛奶…」

「拿來。」Wilson受夠了，他奪下Bucky手上的購物袋：

「我會幫你收進Stark的冰箱裡，用飛的，夠快了吧？你現在給我乖乖上車，」Wilson指著Steve的哈雷後座：

「快去治療，大樓那裡已經準備好了。」

Bucky不開心地皺眉，但Steve看來更不開心。

呿，沒這麼嚴重吧。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「為什麼不呼叫支援？」Steve Rogers進入美國．地表最嚴厲戰場指揮官．隊長模式，叉腰凶狠地大聲質問他的好朋友，光著膀子剛包紮好的Barnes中士。

其他人，包括Fury，Natasha，Stark，還有幫Bucky治療完傷口，正在檢查數據盤算復原進度的Banner皆呈無奈狀；世上只有Bucky Barnes才有本事讓向來冷靜好性子的隊長對著傷兵吼。

「不需要。」Bucky懶散回答，側過臉，視線越過Steve的肩，望向剛走進醫務室的Sam Wilson，他臉上的疑慮讓Sam哭笑不得。

「東西幫你收好了，你寶貴的牛奶不會壞的。」Sam耐著性子對這位疑似得了牛奶保鮮度強迫症的患者說。

那就好，Bucky放心了，他微笑。

Steve更氣了，Bucky居然還笑得出來？他繼續吼著：

「你知道剛才有多驚險？若不是Jarvis——」

「我知道一開槍支援就會到，算過時間了。」Bucky非常不耐煩。

Stark提供的裝備上有些什麼機關Bucky清楚的很，手槍上膛的同時Jarvis就會收到警告，五分鐘內支援即到。

所以依Bucky的邏輯開槍就是呼叫支援？

「你…這…」Steve已無法順利用人類語言表達怒意。

「你應該在走出賣場時就發現被包圍了，」這時站在一旁，最冷靜的Nick Fury決定插手，他盯著Bucky說：

「那時就該通知我們，不能等到對方攻擊——」

「他們哪有本事攻擊？只是幾個笨蛋我能自行解決。」Bucky實在想不通，Steve，還有這群應該很聰明的傢伙都忘了他的來歷？

「所以你肩膀上的洞是自己打的？」Stark靠在牆邊嘲弄著。

「這是意外。」Bucky說。一直解釋真的好累，好想回家；他肚子餓了：

「而且子彈穿過去了，沒留在裡頭，很快就會癒合。」

且不論怒氣十足的Steve大概只想將好友拖出去自己先打死他算了，正職為心輔師的Sam Wilson在一旁聽著只覺得不對頭。

Barnes說的沒錯，他正確預估了支援到達的時間，槍傷也不算太嚴重——子彈穿過時的高熱有助傷口癒合，而且他的體質經過強化。這些都對，但Sam在意的是他的態度和動作。就算Barnes勇武過人不怕死好了，但一槍打穿了肩膀，他的行動卻完全不受影響。

Sam受過的訓練教他要留心觀察人們肢體動作上的細節，他記得很清楚，方才右手臂中彈的Barnes舉槍時非常穩定。

難不成…

「James，」Sam謹慎地，用他在做心理輔導時的溫和語氣問：

「你感覺不到疼痛是嗎？」

問這個幹嘛？Bucky有時真覺得Sam比Steve還囉唆：

「痛覺可以忽略。」Bucky隨口回答。沒好氣地轉頭看著窗外，懶得理這群大驚小怪又缺乏常識的人，尤其是Steve，他到底在氣什麼啊？

哦，Sam明白了。

冬兵訓練的一部份，忽略身體上的痛覺。

「Shit…」Tony Stark喃喃地罵著，他也搞懂了。不禁想著Barnes到底受過多殘酷的訓練？這位天才在心裡詛咒九頭蛇直達人家的祖宗十八代。

Natasha皺眉，她也清楚那是怎麼一回事。於是望向Steve，太好了，隊長又完蛋了，他像尊忽然垮掉的石像，肩膀下垂，低頭直視著好友。

「Buck…」Steve欲言又止，那糟糕的，像喉間卡了根骨頭的黯啞聲音讓Bucky轉頭看他。

靠，我又說錯什麼了？

這時Fury轉身，用命令式口吻說著：「出去。」同時大步離開。Tony怔了一下，哦，他明白了，挺身離開牆面，同時下巴微抬，示意大夥快走吧。

此時該為美國隊長和第一殺手留點私人空間。

好醫生Banner起身，輕聲交待了句這二天右手盡量別動，發現超級戰士二人都沒理會他，只是看著對方，他苦笑，跟著一起離開了。

醫務室裡只剩他們兩人，Steve刻意放緩聲調問：

「你到底是怎麼想的？」

怎麼想？我根本什麼都沒想啊。Bucky望著他，弄不通到底是誰受傷了，因為Steve死皺著的臉看來才真是痛到不行。

只是沒做認確挨了一計冷槍罷了，要不要這麼難過啊？

「Bucky——」

「Fuck我什麼都沒想，對手找上我又不是我去找他們的，而且不是他媽的搞定了嗎？除了別傷及路人我到底還要想什麼？」

又不是我的錯。Steve的表情讓Bucky終於生氣了。

別傷及路人。所以，你有想到這個。Steve默然。

對Fury，Stark，Wilson，還有很多其他人來說，能想到這點就夠了。但對Steve而言遠遠不夠。

Jarvis通知他們Bucky遭伏擊時他真的嚇壞了，衝到現場前他聽著大樓內Hill回報的交戰資訊，身為戰略專家Steve幾乎是瞬間判斷出Bucky的動態和計劃。

不管他的反擊行動是否正確，Bucky沒有在第一時間呼叫支援，只想自己面對就是可怕的錯誤。

「你起碼…要想到我——」Steve說，他伸手輕按著Bucky受傷的肩膀：

「我不能再忍受這個。」

「只是小傷——」Bucky本來想說沒什麼，對方用的是實心彈又不是達姆彈，比這個小洞還嚴重的傷他都承受過，可是Steve向來明朗如晴空的眼睛，現在似乎被陰影掩蓋。

「呿，呼叫支援是吧？我下回會注意。」Bucky沒好氣地說。

Steve擠出一個微笑。

「回去吧，我好餓。」Bucky說著起身，動作迅捷。Steve心想Sam的判斷沒錯，Bucky表現得像完全沒有痛覺。

只是表現，疼痛還是存在的，而這種感覺很重要，是危險的警告。Bucky將其忽略；那些人從他身上奪走這項重要的警訊功能。讓他的Bucky不知道避開疼痛和危險。

「等一下，」Steve道，他脫下皮外套，披在Bucky身上：

「先穿好。」方才治療時Bucky的T恤被Banner直接剪開，完全沒救了，而他們還得騎車回家。

「今天爆米花大特價，我多買了五包…還有天使細麵——」Bucky穿上外套，一心只想找回重要的補給物資，回家吃頓好的。

「嗯。」跟在Bucky身後，看著他，Steve Rogers心裡只想著一件事：

沒有下回了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想了一下，決定還是把想到的東西放在同一篇裡好了。


	3. Chapter 3

「去坐著，Banner博士說你這兩天不能動右手。」Steve下令，然後將大包的，可惡的日用品放在餐桌上，順手把Bucky認定比失血過多還重要的，天殺的新鮮牛奶收進冰箱。

Bucky坐下，皺眉看著Steve。

不能動右手？那就麻煩了。仿生手臂在戰場上非常好用，揍人開槍丟刀子都沒問題，但生活作息上還是沒有右手靈活，於是Bucky想到一個攸關生存的問題：吃。

他需要使用雙手來做飯。

所以他們這幾天要嘛吃外賣，否則就得忍受Steve的超爛廚藝？

世人皆認定美國隊長是萬能的，可惜，在做菜這件事上他還真是…嗯，糟透了。沒辦法，出身很重要，Steve很小的時候就明白別在吃這件事上費心思。家境本就不允許，而且父母都很忙，尤其是Rogers夫人，她是護士，生前根本沒空教兒子做菜。

隊長除了爆米花以外（放爐子上加熱爆開即可），就只會將所有的食物一骨腦丟進鍋子裡煮。

Bucky從紙袋裡拿出名為天使髮的細義大利麵條，抿嘴看著…天使髮，嗯，真的很細，麵條能以最大面積吸收醬汁——

「好，我來叫外賣——」頗有自知之明的Steve說著，拿起電話正要問Bucky想吃什麼口味的pizza。發現他的朋友正對著包麵條發呆。

Steve放下電話，抓著頭，有點不知所措地問：

「你…想吃那個？」

「沒關係，就吃pizza吧。」Bucky放下麵條，百無聊賴地說。

那就是很想吃的意思了。

在Steve的童年印象裡，美味的食物幾乎都是在Barnes家裡嚐到的。身為四個小孩的媽，Barnes太太卻有魔術師般的本事，能讓最簡單便宜的食材變成驚人佳餚，而且她從不吝於分享給望著就心疼的，兒子的瘦弱朋友。

不知是否為遺傳，或是料理本來就為窮困家庭裡身為長子的必要技能（常幫弟妹張羅吃的），Bucky在廚房裡的本事可強悍了——當然也有可能只是因為他迷戀各式刀具，瓦斯槍，正確使用（？）還可以搗爛敵人大腦的攪拌器之類的東西。

剛開始同居時Steve還建議兩人平均分配下廚時間，可惜實驗只進行到第一週，Bucky就以完勝之姿將Steve趕出廚房。偉大的隊長理所當然的只能執行他唯一的任務，乖乖的吃，然後用力讚美就是了。

Steve在打電話改叫義大利餐館外送和走去廚房，弄一鍋可怕的麵條之間猶豫了幾秒。

看著Bucky垂頭喪氣，Steve想著他今天也夠嗆的，好端端的被攻擊，現在還不能順著自己心意吃東西。

好，沒有辦不到的事。義大利麵算什麼，當年都攻克軸心國德義聯軍了不是？

Steve走到Bucky身邊，拿起那包麵條用壯士斷腕的決心說：

「我來煮。」

「蛤？」

「Banner只說不能動手，沒說不准你開口，我煮，你教我——」Steve說著，勇敢地走向廚房，找鍋子：

「煮個麵罷了，有什麼難的？」

Bucky苦笑，憑Steve的本事，就算是煮麵也不會太簡單，何況還要弄最重要的東西：醬汁。

「算了，Stevie—」

「來吧！」Steve不理會Bucky的哀號聲，他豪氣地拎起個小雪平鍋。

Bucky搖頭，第一步就錯了。

「不對，換個鍋子，那太淺了。」

「是嗎？」Steve趕忙丟下錯誤的裝備，轉身在櫃子裡亂翻，發出嘈雜恐怖的哐噹聲響。真是，為什麼有這麼多鍋子？

「這個夠深了吧？」他撈起一個深鐵鍋回頭問，Bucky還是一臉無奈，不過他點頭了。

隊長滿意地笑，好像他已經成功完成一頓美食，其實才剛進入加水階段。

好吧，Bucky嘆氣，起身走到流理台旁，看著Steve打開水龍頭，吩咐說：「七分滿就夠了。」

「哦，好。」

等待時Steve轉頭望向他笑，Bucky想起小時候，他們窩在公寓頂樓的『秘密基地』裡，用幾根爛木頭組成牛仔槍，想像自己是西部騎警正要合夥打壞蛋，玩那些無厘頭的遊戲時，Steve也是這樣笑著。

「然後呢？」Steve將鍋子放到爐上，開火，叉腰問著。

「加一點鹽。」大廚Bucky說。

「哦…一點鹽…」學徒Steve認真照做。

「一匙就夠了。」

Steve點頭，用不輸實驗室裡認真科學家般的專注，死盯著鍋子裡的水。

Bucky非常認份的彎身找出平底鍋，冰箱裡有他昨天買的蛤蜊，還有培根，好，清炒最快了。

他真的好餓，沒空也沒那個信心完全交給Steve。

「不是叫你別動嗎？」Steve搶過他手上的平底鍋。

「可是——好吧，那這個鍋子要放點油加熱。」

「呃？現在？那水…」Steve怔怔地。

「同時做。」Bucky不耐煩了。

Steve現在覺得做菜恐怕比進攻外星人還困難，怎麼可能同時顧著二個鍋子裡的食物？

但美國隊長是絕不輕易退縮的人，他咬牙點頭，一臉決絕的樣子讓Bucky忍不住想笑。這下有趣了。

於是Bucky拖了張椅子輕鬆跨坐，趴在椅背上指揮緊張的隊長做二盤白酒蛤蜊麵。

「先爆大蒜，不是一整顆，要切片——好，放點培根炒一下，對，然後是蛤蜊，喂，水開了快放麵，少一點，只有兩個人要吃，不是一連的兵……啊，輕點別弄斷了……蛤蜊開了，快倒白酒，要延著鍋邊倒，別倒這麼多——喝慢點別嗆到了。（Steve此時就著酒瓶牛飲一大口，緊張且滿頭大汗，他需要一點水份和酒精）好，蛤蜊開了就先拿出來放一邊啊，麵可以了再煮就太軟，對，撈起來，水，瀝一下，拌進去再炒，輕。一。點。那是鍋子不是盾牌——巴西里粉呢？什麼不知道？就櫃子上那瓶綠色的，對，灑一點在上頭，麵，還有乳酪……」

Bucky輕鬆指揮，Steve手忙腳亂。

終於完成端上桌時，Steve覺得自己剛又打完一場世界大戰。

坐在桌前盯著Bucky，大廚拿起叉子嚐了一口。

「還不錯。」Bucky揚眉。

Steve得意地笑了。

然後他發現Bucky是用右手叉著麵吃，該死，他自在的動作讓Steve差點忘了最重要的事。

他搶下Bucky的叉子道：

「不是叫你別動右手嗎？來——」Steve說著，仔細的將麵條卷在叉子上，送到Bucky嘴邊：

「吃吧。」

「又不是嬰兒。」Bucky不開心了。

「哦，那麼…」Steve微笑，將麵條放進自己口裡，捧起Bucky的臉，對著嘴餵進去。

「如何？」Steve說，還是摸著他的臉。

不是嬰兒的餵法。

「沒有比較好。」Bucky沒好氣地笑了。他搖頭，金屬左手奪回叉子說：

「我可以自己來。」

只是較不順手罷了。

Steve安心了，他終於開始嚐自己拼命做出來的食物，哦，真的好吃，雖然比不上Bucky的手藝，但也有七分像了。最少，完全嚐不出是他親手做的。

「啤酒？」Steve起身，打開冰箱。

「好啊。」Bucky吃著難得一次從Steve手上平安完成的料理，東西不見得有多好吃；蛤蜊太老，麵條太軟，白酒倒得太多醬汁變得太甜。但食物是否好吃卻不是重點，他只是一直想到Steve方才對著爐上二個鍋子時的慌張德行。

這盤麵令Bucky挺開心的。

Steve幫他倒酒，他喜歡Bucky現在的笑容。

「明天想吃什麼？」Steve現在很有信心了。

Bucky抬眼望著亂糟糟的廚房，搖頭苦笑：

「叫外賣吧，別找麻煩了。」

Steve聳肩，不介意再多做幾次飯，說真的，他有點喜歡上做料理的感覺了。能將所有平淡無奇的東西組成美食很有成就感，而且還可以讓Bucky開心。

Bucky坐在他面前，安靜愉悅的用餐，不時給他讚賞的笑容，受傷的右手垂在一旁。

Banner向Steve保證，根據他的計算大概12小時後Bucky的傷將癒合三成左右，不到72小時就能痊癒。但Steve在意的不是什麼復原進度，他在意的是：然後呢？

那些人終究不肯放過Bucky，還伺機要『回收』他（Bucky留下的活口供出來的），Steve打從心底不安作噁。

他們想搶走坐在面前，為了一盤簡單的麵條而滿足微笑的，親愛的朋友。

然後再度傷害，控制他。

最可惡的是Bucky完全不放在心上；他的無所畏懼令Steve害怕。像今天這種事一定會再發生，而下回恐怕沒這麼好運，還能讓他帶著Bucky回家，安心吃晚餐。

Steve低頭吃著。不像仔細品嚐料理的朋友那般愉悅，莫名出現的恐慌讓他食不知味。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve看著沈睡的朋友，清晨微光裡，Bucky的唇微啟。

當他微笑，不自覺的發呆，或是像現在這樣沈睡時，Bucky兩顆可愛的，特別大的門牙會不受控的露出來，讓他的臉變得純真，像個孩子。

不聽話的孩子。

「我可以自己做。」這句話，Bucky昨晚起碼說了十次。

晚餐結束後他們再度陷入危機。Bucky只打算好好洗個澡休息，但Steve堅持不讓他自由行動。

「只是洗澡，我可以自己來。」Bucky非常，非常不耐煩了。

「不行，就算不怕感染，你也不能動手。」Steve說，同時硬是要幫他脫下外套。

然後他脫了自己的衣服。

Bucky搖頭失笑，這是打算幹什麼？

「不是要洗澡嗎，動作快。」Steve正在脫褲子，一副好像他們還身在歐洲戰場，趕著移防前迅速沖個戰鬥澡一樣。

看來意志力為地表第一的Steve會佔著浴室直到他肯乖乖進去。算了，Bucky放棄反抗。

想當年在戰場上總是一群大兵毫不遮掩，大剌剌地衝進浴室裡，能弄到一點熱水就開心亂吼，不過那時Bucky都會刻意離Steve遠一點，他們之間總是隔著二，三個人。

Steve後來說，他當時也是，努力讓自己的視線不要轉到Bucky的方向。

絕無可能像現在這樣，直視著，放任自己的慾望在對方身上游移，在眼中找尋相同的狂熱。

「我幫你。」在水霧中，Steve靠在他身前，將皂沬輕緩地抺上Bucky的頸子。

避過肩膀，Steve的手滑下他的鎖骨，寬大的掌心順著肌理，撫摸著他的胸口。

Bucky開始覺得，這不算在幫忙。

Steve在笑，挑釁地笑。

他不慌不忙地，一手從Bucky的胸前，慢慢的滑下，手指不時握揑著Bucky的皮膚，在小腹下方加重手勁，當Bucky哼出聲時，滑進他腿間撫弄著。

另一手繞過Bucky的背，舒緩的往他的後腰游移。

哦，這真的，不是幫忙，一點都不是。

「Steve…」Bucky的臀部被Steve的力量引導，不自覺的向前挺，貼上他的身體。溫熱的水灑在身上，但Bucky知道讓他們出汗的原因不僅如此。

Steve的笑得可惡。好，不能動右手是吧？

Bucky舉起鐵臂攬著Steve的後頸，吻他。

Steve不安份的手並未因此停歇，反而更加針對性的撫弄著Bucky。前，後，一致且堅定的，將他的朋友牢牢掌控著。

Bucky悶哼著，有種卸甲放棄的心情。Steve輕鬆的將他頂上浴室牆面，抬起他的腿，慢慢的進入他。

他靠在牆上，Steve的手臂像堅硬的鋼，穩穩地鎖著他的臀部，騰空抱起。壓抑著自己快失控的慾望，Steve盡力保持規律，和緩的動作。

Bucky在霧氣中凝望對方的眼睛，他熱愛這時的Steve，他明亮清朗的藍眼在此刻會漸漸變得瘋狂。

一個屬於他的，只想著佔有，搶奪，難以滿足，狂躁的Steve Rogers。

世上只有他能親見此景。

最後關頭時Steve讓自己脫出，用力地抱住Bucky，讓他的身體靠在自己肩上。Bucky吻著他微微抽搐的頸子，不時用勁咬上幾口。

「媽的，」Bucky在最後，Steve總算讓他們能放開對方，靠著牆壁休息片刻後，忍不住罵著：

「真謝謝你了，現在可好，到底要不要洗澡啊。」

他們現在比沒進浴室前還糟。

「要啊。」Steve笑著，起身撈起蓮蓬頭往Bucky頭上沖。

「呿。」Bucky避開，順腳絆了一下，濕滑的地磚讓Steve踉蹌，差點絆倒，兩人又玩開了。

他們終於能從浴室離開時已是半夜，Steve說要幫Bucky換藥，重新包紮，他肩上的繃帶濕透了。

Bucky隨他，反正他也累到懶得反駁了。

懷著些微擔憂，Steve解開繃帶時仔細檢查傷口，還好，Banner的判斷沒錯，已經開始癒合了。包紮好時Bucky已瞇著眼，呈半睡眠狀態，Steve帶著他上床，讓他安穩睡下。

但Steve自己卻無法成眠。

回歸時他過了一段獨自生活的日子，Steve試著和世界重新接觸，許多新事物令他驚奇，但更多的是因舊時光早已不再的惘然失措。在那時，他以為自己將永遠懷著遺憾與孤寂，到生命的最後一刻。

直到他找回身畔這個沈睡著的朋友。

即使一無所有，他還有Bucky。

Steve摸著Bucky的額頭，想著，你說過要陪我到最後，你得說話算話。

暗夜退去，天光重現時，Steve從朋友身邊離開，找出他昨天從Stark的醫務室裡摸出的東西。

然後他回到床前，Bucky安穩沈睡如純真孩童。

他俯身，看著唯一的，最重要的存在。Steve輕吻著Bucky的臉，暖意從他的皮膚上傳來。

當藥劑打入Bucky的頸子時，他悶哼了一聲。

「抱歉。」Steve撫摸著他的頸子，輕聲道。

Steve Rogers不會再給任何人機會，從他身邊帶走他的朋友。

包括Bucky自己。


	4. Chapter 4

這是光。

陽光。

直射著眼睛。

Bucky側躺在枕上，週圍很安靜。他看著百葉窗，想著光。好怪。

他不想起來。這樣躺著，裸身蓋著薄被，很舒服。但是光，一直照著他。

他翻身躲開，習慣性的伸手摸去，空無一人。

Steve呢？

他得起來。Steve不在身邊，不能睡。

Bucky撐起自己，動作太大，頭一陣劇痛，比昨天挨了一槍的肩膀還痛。茫然看著房間，光線真的不太對。穿過微塵的陽光顯得澄黃，並不清朗。Bucky看了一眼床邊的鬧鐘，不是吧，下午4點？

也睡太久了。

他下床穿衣，走出房門時腳步踉蹌，腦袋裡好像有顆巨石沉在裡面，真他媽痛，完全無法忽略。Bucky扶著門邊，努力的抬起頭。他想找Steve。

「終於醒了。」他的朋友坐在起居室裡，丟下手邊的書抬頭。

「嗯…」Bucky鬆了口氣。還有點昏沈，他費勁地走了幾步，Steve這時起身，皺著眉頭走向他：

「還好嗎？」Steve扶著他：

「你睡得好沈，我剛還在想要是再不醒，就得扛著你去找Banner求救了。」

靠著朋友的肩，慢慢的，Bucky覺得心臟好像終於想起來要將血液打進大腦裡，深呼吸幾口，好多了。

「沒事。」Bucky說。他用心回想，昨天Banner幫他治療時有用上止痛劑，媽的，Banner是錯用了他自己的藥嗎？

「我去…那個…」Bucky離開Steve的手臂往浴室去，他得梳洗一下，讓腦子清醒點。

「餓了吧？我弄點東西給你吃。」Steve在他背後說。

「好。」他當然餓，近二十個小時沒進食了。Bucky將水用力撲上臉，好好整頓一下。

回到起居間時Steve拿了份法式燻火腿三明治送到他面前。Bucky接過微溫的三明治，Steve同時遞了杯水給他。

法國麵包烤得剛好，外酥內軟，生菜和火腿的比例也是他最滿意的狀態，Bucky咬著三明治時心想，Steve大概真的打算來好好加強廚藝了。

然後他想到還有工作。Stark設計了幾組微型反間設備，Natasha專用的，今天應該進入測試階段。

今天已經過去三分之二了。

「得通知Jarvis——」Bucky放下食物，抬眼找著他的手機。

「不用，我幫你請假了。」Steve說著，打開他們的電視：

「好好休息。哦，有球賽——洋基對紅襪。」

Bucky聳肩，不置可否。

「把三明治吃完，我得檢查一下你的肩膀。」Steve望著電視螢幕說。

Bucky啃著三明治，忽然有個奇怪的念頭閃過，關於口感。這是剛做好的。

所以Steve在五分鐘內料理一份完美的三明治？

Bucky不知道自己為何會覺得奇怪。但念頭一閃即逝，球賽開打了。

「唉，洋基。」Steve嘆氣。

「是啊，洋基。」Bucky無奈。

棒球在他們前半生是非常要緊的事物之一，不過，道奇和巨人都離開了，洋基根本就是外地來的爆發戶，他們從未喜愛過。而大都會對從30年代就在迷戀棒球的兩人而言只是仿冒品。

沒等到道奇的“明年”，也無緣親見巨人在最後一刻擊敗宿敵，就失去他們了。於是兩個紐約人在觀看比賽時常有失落感；總不能支持加州的球隊吧。

至少洋基是還留在紐約的，他們熟悉的球隊，聊勝於無。

吃完三明治後Bucky覺得舒服多了，Steve轉身找出放在一旁的藥箱：

「別攤著，身子往前點，換藥了。」他扶著Bucky的手臂，慢慢剪開繃帶，傷口看來比昨天好多了。

電視螢幕裡洋基隊換了個日本投手上場，現代球隊的多元化令Bucky感到新鮮，他還挺喜歡這個投手的。

「其實他投得不錯。」Bucky說。

Steve掃了一眼，笑說是啊。不過他的注意力都放在Bucky的右肩。

廣告時Bucky看到Steve丟在沙發上的書，不是吧，他在看食譜？肉汁馬鈴薯泥？不祥預感升起，Bucky皺眉：

「你今天還要做晚餐？」馬鈴薯泥看似簡單，可比三明治要困難多了啊。

「當然，食材都買好了。」Steve自得地說。

糟糕，Bucky心想自己大概放出了個怪物，一個勇於拿他們的胃來冒險的美國隊長。

「有信心一點，我的學習能力超強。」Steve輕拍了一下他剛包紮好的，Bucky的肩膀。

Bucky苦笑，該有個人來和他說，料理和學習力無關，直覺和天份才是重點。比方說食譜上寫的“少量”“片刻”之類的，其實指的全是感覺。

他確定Steve在這方面的神經有點失調，感覺非常不靈敏。

球賽進行著，Bucky攤在沙發裡，Steve拿了兩罐啤酒過來，靠在他身邊，兩人對比賽本身倒不怎麼專心，反而是Doritos的新口味廣告讓他們注視了一會兒。

「為什麼有這麼多怪異的零食？」Steve不解。在賣場裡看到多如小山的，一大櫃子的零食，當時他望著花花綠綠的包裝，選擇超多，但感覺卻都一樣。

「是啊，你知道有個像小熊的餅乾嗎？上次看到Stark在吃…好像挺不錯的。」Bucky說。他當時盯著Stark想問那是什麼，也不知道那傢伙是怎麼了，他還沒開口，Stark就一臉緊張的問他還好嗎？要不要坐下休息？然後就劈哩啪啦的說了一大堆什麼靜坐，冥想啥的，還打算抓著他一起來練腹式呼吸…

Bucky只能快逃。

「小熊餅乾？上網查。」Steve很認真的說。

然後他真的去查了，哦，是巧克力口味的小餅乾，看來不錯，Bucky放進待購清單裡。

不過球賽還在進行中，他們對洋基還是沒什麼好印象，指指點點，不時感嘆，批評個幾句（當年就是這樣，灑銀子是球隊唯一的本事…），完全就是二個懷舊老頭抱怨個沒完，要是Tony Stark在場恐怕也會想逃。

直到黃昏漸臨。Steve起身準備上廚房打仗時，Bucky不放心地看著，心想還是跟著去比較保險，他打算隨時接手。搞不好要打電話呼叫外賣支援。

這時Bucky才想到，他的手機呢？

Bucky四下張望，不在他平常隨手放置的地方。

廚房發出了詭異的聲響，不像是有人在準備料理，比較像在進攻碉堡。Bucky趕忙走進廚房，唸著：「你在拆房子嗎——」

他忘了要找手機。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

上午Tony Stark在實驗室裡收到Jarvis的通知。

「Barnes請假？哦，那實測日期壓後。」Tony盯著他的工作枱隨口交代。他很忙，和Bruce正在進行一個沒人明白也沒人在意，但對他們而言非常重要的實驗。

Bruce聞言抬頭，想了一下，根據他的判斷Barnes的肩傷應該已經癒合五成左右了，嗯，那他休息一天也應該。

「實測進程已延後。」Jarvis回應。

系統同時將一份高敏感度物品存量表傳進『待領料』清單裡，其中包含Rogers專用的鎮定劑。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「當然是Gary Cooper，我承認Clark Gable是條真漢子，但銀幕上只有Cooper才叫男人本色。」Bucky拿著啤酒，非常堅持他的看法。

「不，我覺得Gable是更好的演員。像一夜風流就很棒。」Steve不以為然。坐在餐桌前，他們因誰才是最偉大的男演員產生分歧。

Bucky用力從大碗裡挖了一口顏色詭異的薯泥吃下，不屑的搖頭。「一夜風流是小姑娘看的電影。」他說。Bucky一向認定Clark Gable的表演脂粉氣太重了些，裝模作樣。

Steve的大作果然失敗了，肉汁的味道像焦碳。馬鈴薯泥最後是靠著Bucky才起死回生——他用了終極一招，叫Steve倒一罐蕃茄紅醬加味。

顏色怪了點，很像一坨打爛的大腦。不過，總算能入口了。不喜歡浪費食物的兩人將薯泥當冰淇淋挖著吃，閒聊天。

聊到女演員時倒是有識一同的認定，除了Greta Garbo無人能出其右。

而Steve見過女神Garbo這件事令Bucky不可置信。

「你看過她本人？」Bucky瞪大了眼。

「嗯，而且不是在勞軍時。是在MI6的地下碉堡裡。」Steve靠著椅背，搖晃著他的啤酒罐，有點得意。

Bucky連嘴都張大了。

「你說的是明星Garbo，不是那個間諜Garbo吧？」Bucky問。

「那個人我也見過，好傢伙。不，當然不是，我也不知道她為何會出現在那裡，MI6當時的作業區分很嚴謹…不過，我確定她是為了協助一個很重要的任務而來。」

「這不是重點，重點是——」Bucky靠向前，大眼睛發出期待的光芒。

「重點是她本人真的美極了。」Steve也往前，輕聲地說，笑得很可惡。

「呿，你這幸運的王八蛋。」Bucky踢了他一腳。

Steve笑而不答，只是喝著他的酒。

那算不得什麼幸運。

「等等，那是…」Bucky本來想問那是什麼時候的事。親見女神這等了不得的經歷，Steve不可能沒和他說過…

啊，他曉得了。Steve雖然笑著，但他的眼神卻帶著Bucky回到那個大雪天，墜落的那一刻。

當年見著心目中的女神時Steve一點興奮的情緒都沒有，那段時間只有一個念頭在他心裡：他的Bucky死了。

若真要說幸運，應該是還能坐在這裡，看著他。

Bucky靠過去，伸出右手握著Steve。別這樣，別想。

Bucky用拇指輕輕撫摸他的手背。然後將他拉到身前，吻他。Steve閉上眼，Bucky的嘴唇，氣味，手掌的溫度，都在安撫，申明著：我在這裡，我們很安全。

無論外頭的世界如何運轉，男神女神換了好幾輪，好人壞人也改了好幾組，全都不能妨礙他們此刻好好的，安靜的坐在對方面前。

Steve承認他的確是個幸運的王八蛋。因為除了這個吻，他還想要更多。

Bucky和他曾隔著兩個世界。也許現在還是——每個人都是各據一方，沒有人真的能和另一個人結為一體。但他可以起身離座，按著他的朋友，然後像在聖壇前頂禮一般，俯身在Bucky面前，撫摸，親吻，讓他的慾念升起，好和自己的合而為一。

解開他的褲頭，Steve動作俐落如拆彈手，湊上他時，Bucky的腹肌起伏著，Steve的唇精準地滑過他最敏感的地方，很快地就讓他從底層直到全身都像快爆發的火藥一樣，蓄勢待發。

Bucky抓撫著他的頭髮，迷戀地看著Steve的手，他的臉頰，嘴唇。Steve如此專注，直接，一如既往。Bucky只能無力的仰起頭，放任一陣陣衝上來的快感佔領他的全部。唇齒滑過時的觸感將他的意識逼退，讓Bucky只想要更多。他愛這個人。一直愛著，久到他無法確認到底是在那個他弄壞消防栓，弄得他們一身濕，在街頭造了個彩虹的夏日，還是康尼島的雲霄飛車下，扶著剛狂吐完還要堅持再玩一趟的朋友時，發現這件事的。也許是從母親抱著他，指著那個Rogers家的新成員，皺皺的，對著他笑的藍眼小寶寶時，Bucky就愛上他了。

在長久如永恆的少年時代Bucky總不時妄想著像現在這樣的時刻。漫漫長夜裡，他得耗費全部精力來阻止自己做這樣的，該死的想像。

真該在那時就把這個小王八蛋壓在床上，好好教訓他。說不定能拯救眼下陷入瘋狂的，只想要將一切交給他的自己。

一切結束在他全身攤軟，將Steve的平價格子杉前襟搞得一片糟，他的朋友才終於放過他。

Steve起身吻他，這張嘴方才將他逼入絕境，現在又溫暖柔軟的像烤過的棉花糖。

Bucky笑著罵「fuck」，Steve聳肩說：「好建議，等會兒再說，我可是個紳士。」

Bucky想回他一拳，不過他還是決定先去洗個澡，警告Steve不准再跟進來。夜晚還很長，而他的確需要一點時間。

第二回合在床上開戰，他們纏著對方，讓彼此快樂成了唯一重要的事。愛意以觸感，氣息，味覺強化，融合。升高的慾望是副產品。感受他的溫度，他的聲音和形態，將所有的存在感集中在另一個人的身體和他的靈魂裡。在此之外的世界早已失去意義。

直到兩人都累了，他們才願意停下，不捨地閉上眼，擁抱著，靠著對方懷中休息。

凌晨時分，Steve的手錶發出輕微振動，他睜開眼靜默觀察，Bucky睡得安穩。

時間剛好。

昨日過得緩慢悠長。Steve很久沒像這樣，只是專注的做一件事：守著朋友，顧好他。世界太嘈雜，總有什麼該死的事要處理。但昨天他覺得非常安靜。

如果可以，他願意一直這麼持續下去。

他輕緩地起身，離開他們的床，拿出藏好的東西。再回到Bucky身邊。

Bucky被身邊動態擾醒。但睡意依舊，他懶得睜眼。

然後Bucky清楚的感覺到頸部一陣刺痛。

「抱歉。」

他的朋友這麼說。緊接著一個輕柔的吻，失去意識前，Bucky聽到他說：

「我愛你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「等明年吧!」（Wait till next year!）是道奇隊在布魯克林時期的一句口號，意指明年就能拿到世界大賽的冠軍。他們等了好幾個明年。  
> Greta Garbo協助二戰時的間諜活動只是傳言，可信度不明，不過，外星人都能來打爛紐約了，在這個宇宙中還有什麼不能玩的


	5. Chapter 5

Barnes已經請假兩天了。

Tony Stark沒放在心上，反正這群人從來也沒把大樓裡的工作放在眼裡，愛來不來只能隨他們。但Jarvis不厭其煩地提醒他，數據顯示Romanoff的反間設備急需補充；超級間諜的裝備幾乎都是一次性的，消耗量太大。

「好——知道了——傳清單過來我看看哪些東西比較急。」Tony翻著白眼氣悶地說。

「Barnes應該快痊癒了吧。」Bruce說，他計算過，三天應該足夠了。

他幫Barnes做過體檢，據他研判七十年前Barnes接受的血清實驗很粗糙，能存活真是個奇蹟，不過他的確是比一般人的復原力強太多。其實Bruce一直在研究兩位超級戰士，原因和他自己的狀態有關。

他也曾試圖複製這個實驗，結果很不妙，他讓Hulk降生到世上。據他所知史上經歷過類似情形還能活著的有四人，只有隊長和Barnes能維持正常人類形態，這個迷團一直困擾著他。

「呿，Natasha消耗戰略物資的本事還真令人驚嘆。」Tony看著一大排待補充清單搖頭。

Bruce轉頭張望Tony的工作枱，那德行Tony看著就搖頭，他直接將螢幕轉到Bruce的方向：

「17項設備待補充，你哪天真要約她出去時得小心點。」

「我…沒，沒打算約她…」Bruce下意識地低頭，摸著自己的鼻子：

「只是，哦，還真是多，她出任務時都得帶上這些嗎…」Bruce含混地說，掃視著清單一副他只是好奇罷了，完全沒有其他心思。

Stark無奈，想著自己做人一向直接，怎麼身旁全是一群不乾脆的傢伙。

不過Bruce的確是對長長的清單感到少許訝異，只是少許——電磁細絲是幹嘛用的啊…

他的視線被最後一項物品吸引住：特殊鎮靜劑，使用者為Steve Rogers，存量欄位顯示為零。

Tony也注意到了，他訕笑著說：

「Rogers何時需要用上鎮靜劑的？我以為他是地表上睡眠最充足的人類沒有之一。」

「嗯…」Bruce沈吟著，眉心皺了起來：

「不會吧…」他想到這兩天都是Rogers通知他們Barnes請假的。

「什麼，當然會啊，Natasha可厲害了，她要是穿著貼身皮衣赴約你千萬別靠太近，隨便碰一下都會發生恐怖的事——」Tony打趣著，心想Bruce是被嚇到了吧。

Bruce的神情愈來愈嚴肅，他忽然轉身：

「呃，我，那個，有點事，今天就到這兒，我先走了…」Bruce說著，丟下還沒完成的實驗報告，快步離開。

靠，Tony真想罵人了，這夥人要不要這麼不把老子放在眼裡啊？連Bruce都這樣，就算被暗戀對象嚇到要變身了也不必說走就走啊？可惡。

天才億萬富翁Tony Stark這下真悶極了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky坐在床沿，看著鐘。今天更晚了。4:35pm。

不舒服，頭痛，和昨天一樣。

靜謐依舊，房門外似有細微的音樂聲飄浮進來，他想了一下，抬頭深吸口氣，伸手從床底下摸出一柄獵刀。

Bucky動作俐落地割開自己肩上的繃帶。槍傷的位置呈不規則的圓形粉色痕跡，看來癒合得差不多了。他將繃帶丟進垃圾桶，刀子放回原位，起身套上背心和休閒褲。

Steve。他的意念裡只有這個人。他的朋友最好在外頭等他。

Bucky打開房門，明亮的起居間，音樂迎面而來，輕快，溫柔且多情的Billie Holiday，他喜歡，Steve也愛。他的朋友抬頭，映著光的臉上笑容燦然，腿上攤著素描本。Steve坐在窗前，午後的陽光裡。

「醒了？」Steve說。

「嗯。」Bucky不是很確定。因為午後溫煦的陽光，甜美如天籟的Blue moon。和Steve微笑的臉。

_The only one my arms will hold——_

像身處夢境之中。美夢是嗎？

痛的要命的頭告訴他，不是。

Steve放下素描本起身，越過房間向他走來。Steve走路時總是散發著特殊氛圍，步距大，堅定，每一步都結實的踩在地面上。即使當年他只有5呎4吋，這種一無所懼的昂然步態仍能令心術不正的人感到威脅。

讓Bucky不由自主的跟隨。不然怎麼辦？不看著，跟著，Steve哪天被人在街頭打死都不知道。

「不舒服？」Steve輕按著他的肩膀，繃帶已拆解，之前掩蓋著的疤痕現在觸手可及。

_Blue moon_

Bucky直視Steve。他的臉，眼睛。他的聲音，他說 ** _抱歉_** 。

**_我愛你_** 。

_Now I'm no longer alone_

「沒有，沒事。」Bucky撇嘴，拍了一下Steve的手臂，離開他往浴室裡去。

打開水龍頭，Bucky看著鏡中的自己。

他們說，他有七十年都處在意識被操控的狀態。那段時間裡Bucky不記得自己曾照過鏡子。七十年後，鏡中這張臉像穿越了時間，凝結在玻璃裡，和當年與Steve分開時沒什麼兩樣，除了一支金屬手臂，身上的疤，和腦子裡的裂隙。

當年的他現在會怎麼做？

這個問題笨到讓他想不下去。他梳洗，整理自己，然後走出浴室，Steve在餐桌前喚他，說他弄了蛋捲，看來得意非常。

Bucky覺得末日將臨，他的Steve居然能做出荷包蛋和水煮蛋以外的蛋類料理。走到餐桌前，他望了一眼廚房，果然，一堆蛋殼屍體。Steve用光他才買的一打雞蛋。

那些失敗的實驗蛋捲到哪裡去了？

「如何？」Steve滿懷希望地坐在他面前，等一個評語。

Bucky嚐了一口：「Good」

Steve稚氣地笑了。

Bucky用心吃著，和昨天一樣，這份蛋捲是算好時間，等到他醒來，就能嚐到最完美的狀態。

所以他也不需請假，不必找手機了。

Steve起身幫他倒水，問著「想出門走走嗎？」

看著他寬闊的背，Bucky幾乎可以想見他一大早，認真的研究食譜，搞不好還上網求助。對著爐子和一盒無辜的雞蛋奮戰不懈，悶著頭把可怕的失敗蛋卷全部吃完。然後安靜的等著他起床。

無奈且柔軟的感覺隨著這些想像湧現，近乎對脆弱易逝的初生幼犬那種疼惜。Bucky知道所有的真相，關於他的Steve，無堅不催且傷痕累累（哦，世界從不吝於傷害他），他知道他的心。

Bucky想走去擁抱他，摸摸他漂亮的金髮，想吻他的後頸，想說些什麼。

「這是懲罰嗎？」

這句話像自己有生命一樣，從Bucky嘴裡躍出。

果然，虛偽和謊言已無法在他們之間存活，因為真實就是他們的本質，Bucky對此無能為力。

Steve關上水，停佇片刻，然後轉過身面對他，手中握著水杯。Bucky看著他的眼睛，那甚至沒有一絲驚惶，沈靜如石。

Steve早就準備好一切，從他走出房門的那刻，亦或是自開始就在等著他發現。

不是懲罰，差得遠了，Steve專注的臉泄露他的心思：他只是非得這麼做不可。

對視半晌，Bucky嘴角微彎，泛出微笑：「就算實驗失敗也不必把所有成品都吃光，」好的，他可以配合，不要緊。

「廚師規範裡沒有這一條，這樣罰自己的胃會生病的。」

Steve聳肩：「不能浪費食物。」是了，被發現又如何？他還是堅持要繼續演下去。

Steve早就忘了“放棄”這個詞要怎麼寫。而Bucky只記得Steve。

Bucky覺得自己在玩一場遊戲，隨時可以說他不玩了，起身離開；但他不會這麼做。如果這樣Steve可以把心放下，將傷口撫平，就算遊戲要他付出的代價高得驚人也無所謂。

他沒有什麼可失去的，Steve卻不能失去他。

「去看電影如何？天氣這麼好，晚餐去外頭吃？」Steve再度走向他，坐在他身邊，給他一杯水。

「Ok。」Bucky回答。

Ok，Ok。你說什麼，想做什麼，都ok。除了一件事，你絕對不能給老子出錯。

Bucky想著，昨天，今天，整整四十個小時，他都無法跟著Steve，顧好他。

「Steve，」Bucky喝了口水，放下杯子，抬眼望著朋友：

「你想做任何事都無所謂，但是記住，別讓我一覺醒來就再也看不到你。」

那樣我會殺了所有的人，然後銷毀自己的同時把一切都燒光。

Bucky的眼神認真銳利幾近殘酷。Steve記得這個，當他們在航母上重遇，Bucky打算毀掉世界時就是這樣看著他。

「Bucky…」

「別說話。記住就好。」Bucky說，他起身走開，出門得換件衣服。

Steve望著桌面，Bucky留下的空盤。

所以，就這樣了。

他的Bucky一直都是最聰敏的。看到他肩上的繃帶消失時Steve就知道自己露餡了，果然是他最好的朋友，最了解他的人。

不過還是有Bucky沒注意到的細節。比方說，那堆失敗的蛋卷不是他一個人吃光的。有個也很聰明，也許是最聰明的人類非常無奈地幫著他一起消化掉那些恐怖的食物。

Steve只希望腸胃不適不會導致什麼危機，不然就太糟糕了。

無論如何，目前最重要的事是電影和晚餐，精確的說，是Bucky。

其他都不重要。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

也許是地表最聰明也最危險的人類曾在Bucky沈睡時，日正當中的午間按下門鈴。

「呃，Hi，哦，你，在做料理…？」Bruce Banner小心翼翼地看著打開門的美國隊長。

「是啊。有事？」Steve微笑，手上拿著鍋鏟。

「嗯…我可以進來嗎？」Bruce說。

這是他們的家，Rogers和Barnes的公寓，Bruce從未造訪，不需要。和隊長一樣，他們這類人習於維持疏離。

Steve仍在笑，帶著必要的距離感。他不討厭Bruce，事實上，他非常敬佩這個人，不只是因為此人聰明絕頂，更因為他展現了一個人類能做到最困難的事：在失控時仍盡力做對的事。

可是在此時來到此地，Steve得提高警戒。於是他微側頭，示意他進來。

這間公寓就像兩個當過兵的男人應該要有的樣子，乾淨整潔，進門就能感覺到明朗清爽的氣氛，唯一有些零亂的是Steve的畫作，他隨意的放置在屋內的幾個角落，還有沙發，上頭丟著書本，筆電，毯子。生活重心的位置大概就在那裡。

這個空間充斥著難以言喻的感覺，這是個堡壘，Steve嚴守在此，不容任何人入侵。

Barnes不在視線範圍內。

「說吧，不過我還在忙——」Steve說著，自顧自地往廚房走去。

Bruce的視線跟著他，然後注意到一個詭異的東西，不，是一堆。

蛋卷，大概七八個，全堆在餐桌上。

「那個，Barnes，他還好嗎？」Bruce輕聲問著。

「很好，他還在睡。」Steve正從平底鍋裡撈出又一個蛋卷，Bruce看著他用叉子切了一小塊放進嘴裡，嘆了口氣皺眉搖頭。

桌上那堆又多了一個同伴。

「你這是——」Bruce望著桌上的蛋卷山。

「做蛋卷，應該看得出來吧。」Steve看來煩躁又無奈。

「這麼多？」

「沒辦法，我想嘗試Barnes夫人，哦，就是Bucky的母親做的那種口味，記得他說過想吃的…結果好像都不太像。」

所以Rogers在做Barnes想吃的東西。Bruce不知道該做何感想。不過，都正午了，Barnes還沒醒，Bruce想著他的判斷沒錯，Rogers的鎮靜劑不是他自己要用的。

他要是想走進隊長的臥室查看Barnes的狀況恐怕不容易，搞不好得叫醒另一個他才能辦到。

Steve放下鍋鏟，叉腰看著他：

「你剛說有事。」

「對，沒錯。我想問…」

「先坐下。要吃嗎，反正我做了很多。」Steve說著，Bruce想了想，也好，他點頭，逕自拉了張餐椅坐下。主人Steve很有禮貌，他迴身拿了餐盤和刀叉，放在他面前要他自理，然後坐到他側邊的座位。

「問什麼？」Steve邊吃邊問，他得解決掉這堆小山，反正也到用餐時間了。

Bruce沈吟了一下，覺得自己太衝動了，沒和其他非常會說話的人商量就跑來。他只是考量到這件事知道的人愈少愈好，尤其是Tony，那傢伙最好還是別介入。現在他卻有點後悔，至少應該先問問Natasha的意見。

Bruce不餓，但眼前的食物提供絕佳掩護，可以讓他顯得輕鬆，就像到朋友家聊天一樣自在點。順手叉起一個靠近他的蛋卷進盤，Bruce切下一大塊說：

「我一直在研究那個實驗，你知道的，超人實驗。」他吃了一口蛋卷，臉色立變。

這是什麼東西？

「實驗？」Steve聳肩，自在的吃著：

「那你應該去問Stark，當年我只是躺進艙裡，讓他們幫我打針，照射線，其餘一概不知。」

「嗯…」Bruce艱難的吞下那口食物，天哪，他在印度，非洲，大洋洲的無人島，所有地球上最荒僻的地方生活過。他吃過蛇，蜥蝪，甚至蟲子，就是沒吃過這麼難吃的東西。

「不，我不是要問這個…呃，謝謝…」他抬頭，Steve顯然要他多吃點，他直接叉了三個蛋卷送到他面前。Bruce覺得自己的臉可能快泛青了。

『不，Hulk，我們並沒有被虐待，沒事，回去。』Bruce很努力地在心中和另一個他溝通。

「我要問的是，你還記得Erskine為何要選擇你嗎？」Bruce定下神，鎮靜地說。

Erskine臨死前指著他的心。如何能忘？所以他大概知道Bruce要說什麼了。

「殘存的實驗紀錄裡寫得很清楚，我相信你看過。」Steve靠著椅背，泰然望著他。

Bruce當然看過，一個好人的心。在那時，一個以邏輯和數據為研判要件的科學家總覺得這不切實際。何謂好人？標準是什麼？能評估嗎？

於是他沒放在心上，就開始他自己的實驗了。後來他才知道，他忽略了最重要的事。

他轉動叉子，輕緩地說：

「沒錯，我看過，但有件事我之前一直想不通，就是你和James為何能一直維持，你知道，像這樣，嗯，正常…」

Steve的眉心皺了起來。他不覺得自己和Bucky很『正常』，他們的確不同，否則不至於要面對這些。

「對不起，我該說的清楚點，所謂的正常，是你們沒變成紅色怪物或…你知道的，綠色大塊頭。」Bruce自我解嘲地說，Steve笑著搖頭。

「不過現在我有點明白了，其實Erskine早已解答，他做了很明智的選擇，挑選你，這是成功的關鍵。」

Bruce想了很久，因為目前依他所見，Erskine的選擇依舊正確，Steve的確是個好人，但好人有時也會犯錯。

Steve定定地望著他，不發一語。

跑來跟他扯這些，所以說，Bruce發現了。無所謂，早晚的事。不過Steve一直以為應該是別人，比方說Fury或Stark。他沒想到是這個人，而且這麼快。

「你的心與眾不同，沒有一絲暗影。我知道這很玄，但這是唯一的答案。因為誰都知道紅骷髏是個殘忍的惡徒，黑暗本身。至於我，是的，心裡有什麼放不下的陰影我自己清楚的很。」Bruce說。

憤怒是喚醒Hulk最快的方式，Bruce非常清楚那是如何產生的，來自殘忍無情的父親對他的凌虐，他的母親為了保護他而死。Bruce花了大半生的時間在處理這個陰影，和龐大無垠的憤怒。

千里之外僅於方寸之間。人心才是關鍵。

「所以我要說什麼你應該明白的。你，還有James，你們都是很難得的，非常好的人，都有一顆完美的心。」

更難得的是，你們還愛著彼此。

Steve低頭微笑。是的，所以你知道，我的Bucky有多完美。

「我覺得，你應該對他有信心一點，James已經歷了許多，他有那個力量面對一切，你不該——」Bruce很謹慎的說，但他想表達的Steve都明白，於是直接打斷他。

「你知道有一份經Bucky授權，由Stark封存的文件嗎？」Steve淡漠的望著Bruce。

文件？Bruce皺眉。

Steve按著額角，再度提起那些東西令他非常難受。

「那是份記錄，我曾經試著將它看完，但做不到，而且我認為能看完的人都應該被送進精神病院關上一輩子。」

Bruce默然，他大概知道內容了。

「我知道他有多好，多堅強。我認識他一輩子了，從未懷疑過。」Steve 說，他很冷靜，他是戰士，而這是戰場：

「要是看過那份文件你就會了解，我不能再讓任何人有機會再度破壞他的心。」

Bruce看著他，這個人人稱頌的美國隊長眼下堅定如許，好像他說的就是真理，不容反駁。但他想著不對，錯了。Steve犯了一個非常嚴重，邏輯上的錯誤。

「那想必很可怕，」Bruce的聲音很柔和，但清晰，他這個人本身就是如此，理性且溫和：

「我大概不會去調閱，否則Hulk會讓Stark大樓出現非常麻煩的結構性問題。」

Steve笑了。

「不過，Steve你想過嗎，其實他們沒有本事毀損他的心，你說的文件就是證據，James並沒有因為那些可怕的遭遇而改變，他們甚至於得清除他的記憶才能控制他不是嗎？」

「對，所以他們最後直接毀了他的大腦。」Steve說。

他知道自己在做什麼。為了他的朋友，再過份的事他都會做。不過眼下他對Bruce的感覺卻有所改變。這樣急急忙忙的趕來，說了這麼多，全是為了擔心。

知道這世上還有別人只是因為Bucky本身，因為他是個好人而關心他，Steve感到安慰。他現在真的非常喜歡這位天才科學家了。

不管Bruce所謂的陰影是什麼，Steve確定他也是個好人。

「嗯…」Bruce點頭：「他們的手段很殘忍，因為無法控制他的心，那麼你呢？」Bruce蹙眉微笑，直視著Steve問。

無論用任何方式，控制他人就是不對，尤其是這個人已經將心交給你了。

隊長懂的，所有的人當中，就屬這個自由世界之光最應該明白這個道理。。

Steve沒有回答。

「我就說到這，你自己好好想想。我先走了。」Bruce說。他準備離開，多說無益，而且他還是相信Steve，給他點時間吧。

「等等，吃完再走吧，算幫我個忙？」Steve說著，盡地主之誼倒酒。

「呃…哦…」Bruce現在非常後悔來此了。

他以最大忍受力吃完自己盤子裡的蛋卷，立刻起身離開。他得快逃，桌上還剩一堆而且Steve好像還沒放棄。

他太樂觀了，Barnes的確身處在巨大的危難中。Bruce一路上都在喃喃自語。

「不，Hulk，不可以，只是食物，不是毒藥，不准出來。」

他心想，Rogers的味覺應該非同常人。而不論他未來想做什麼，為了人類全體的安全，千萬別改行去當廚師。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像該改篇名為Steve的暗黑料理啥的。


	6. Chapter 6

「還是應該看變形金剛的。」Bucky說。

「你不喜歡？」Steve在他身邊，華燈初上，他們往街角的方向走。那裡有間美式傳統小餐館，供應多油多鹽不健康的烤雞和牛排，他們的最愛。

「結局太沮喪。」Bucky皺著眉頭，有些電影就是這樣，出影院時不會有媽的又浪費銀子看了部爛片之感，但也說不上喜歡：「總覺得那個OS的配音很像——」

「嗯，有一點，」Steve笑了，他知道Bucky說的是誰：

「演到後來好像Natasha決定要和Jarvis私奔。」

Bucky也笑了。

挑選電影時Bucky想看變形金剛4，因為他在Jarvis的流行文化推薦片單裡看過第一集，挺新奇的。關於提供Bucky新事物資訊這檔事Jarvis頗為積極，時不時就自作主張傳送一些怪東西進Bucky的手機和電腦裡——Steve對此完全想不通，他看到片單後更是迷惑不已：哈利波特很好玩，終極警探，嗯，有趣。但暮光之城是怎麼回事？居然列在必看清單裡？Jarvis的品味值得深究。

Steve說他看過變形金剛後面兩集，糟透了，第四集理所當然必屬爛片。

Bucky有無所不知的Jarvis，但Steve有通俗文化大師Sam Wilson。Sam曾經用心檢查過Steve的清單，根據他的指導，續集電影通常拍不好，只有教父二和星戰三部曲不錯，可惜到了90年代，連這兩部的續集都掛了。

於是Steve建議他們看這部老戲院放映的，口碑不錯的二輪片，便宜人少，且離餐廳很近。

Bucky不大喜歡這部描述人和OS相戀的寓言式電影，因為其中的氛圍太難受了。故事裡所有的人都這麼孤獨，唯有機器相伴。

故事說的未來其實不遠。走在街上，很多人拿著手機，不然就塞著耳機，即使倆倆相伴，還是不時低頭盯著手上的小機器。

脫離意識控制後不久，Bucky觀察到一個奇怪的現象，他發現世界變得很輕，輕到人可以一手掌握，爾後躲藏，自成一格，真的是一格，每個人都在自己的格子裡，懶一點就完全不用離開，去碰觸其他的人。而且尷尬，之前和女孩們約會時，Bucky發現她們總是非得要分心摸個手機，好像冒出格子，直視著另一個人挺不對勁的。女孩們似乎在表達：我真的沒這麼在意你。比起你，我更愛我的手機。

Well，當然，依他的本事，那些小機器的下場通常是被女孩們丟在夜店桌上忘了帶走，可憐。

但Bucky還記得那個不必裝著注意力全在小小的機器上，無論男女，都得背著個名牌包才叫酷的年代，那時男人們戴著帽子，手插在風衣口袋裡抬頭挺胸走路，女士們什麼都不用做，用她們美麗的眼睛大方地盯著人看就成。

瞧，街上大概只剩他們倆個，手中空無一物，只是陪在對方身邊，走路，說話。

「糟糕，我還挺喜歡的。」Steve說。

他覺得感同身受。男主角那種外在全無瓜葛，只能自己一個的心情他有過。可惜，Bucky似乎不喜歡。

Bucky從小就是愛熱鬧的那個。他愛大場面，西部片，喜歡英雄美女和速度。

好吧，最少他還沒說難看。

Steve說他喜歡這部電影。Bucky想，他獨自覺醒了二年，這段時間裡，他應該也是這麼孤單。不，也許更糟，因為他並不習慣新科技，小機器們無法陪伴他。

Bucky則確定這七十年來只要醒著就有人在他身邊，還不少，從不孤單。而他痛恨這點，於是現在Bucky能長時間忍受的人類大概只有Steve。

也許還有不算人類的Jarvis。

Bucky伸手攬著Steve，不由自主的。他不在意和Steve手挽著手走路，打小就常這麼做。他們不用拿著手機，背著男人用的女人包，裝模作樣地把自己關在格子裡。

Steve只要夾著他的臂膀，對他微笑，說他喜歡那部電影就好。

進了餐館，Steve請帶位員給他們角落靠窗的位置。

「我覺得很有趣。」坐定後，Steve對著他說。

Bucky打開菜單，眼睛直視照片裡油亮的烤春雞：

「哪裡有趣了？那傢伙還是被甩了。不，是所有的人都被OS甩了。」

「我是說，那個OS的確也愛上他了是吧？」Steve說著，點了牛排。

「呃…應該吧。」Bucky要吃烤雞。

年輕的女服務生送上啤酒後遲疑地望著Steve，大眼睛興奮地張著：「抱歉，請問你是…」

「Steve Rogers，沒錯，盡量別讓人知道我坐在這裡好嗎？」Steve笑著對她說。

「沒問題，還有，謝謝你救了我弟弟。」女孩輕聲地說，在唇上比了個拉鍊手式。很有職業道德的她微笑走開。

每回外出都會這樣，不時會有人認出他，今天算好的。雖說大部份的人都會像這位女士，跑來謝謝他救了某個他不認識的人，但偶爾也會發生不太愉快的事，比方說無禮的閃光燈。

Steve拿起杯子，對著Bucky續道：

「所以啦，很有趣，愛無所不在，很正面的電影。」

Bucky抬頭看他，正面在哪裡？他皺著鼻子，一臉你腦子進水了嗎。

「有趣？OS最後都跑光了不是嗎？」

「嗯…那是因為他們進化了。」Steve說。因為愛讓她進化了不是？

「進化，對，進化的結果是最好丟下他自己一個，這算那門子？所以我說太沮喪了。」Bucky望著Steve搖頭，他真可謂宇宙第一樂觀。

「也許沒有實體的系統就只能這麼做，因為他們還是不同的——」

「照你這麼說Jarvis也該甩了Stark自個兒進化去，因為那傢伙只會找麻煩。」Bucky聳肩，喝了口啤酒。

Steve打趣地笑著，這個比喻太怪：

「你的意思是Jarvis愛著Stark？」

「他當然是，明顯的很。毀滅世界最快的方法就是威脅Jarvis說你要去找Stark的碴，那傢伙會把北美防禦司令部的核子彈頭全部打開瞄準你——」這有什麼好討論的？關於OS能不能愛一個人。

「電影裡的OS只是在模仿吧？她在模仿使用者對愛的…呃，概念什麼的，」Bucky不耐地揮手：「後來她發現玩不下去，因為她看到極限了。如果她真愛那個人，那管自己和對方是啥，她不會離開去追尋更大的…智識什麼的。我就搞不懂，智識能取代一個人的靈魂嗎？何況她明明知道他這麼孤單。」

沈默如夜色驀然降臨，Steve望著Bucky認真到近乎執拗的眼睛，他很少這樣，Bucky的雙眼總是像有層藍霧迷漫般慵懶。他現在不但認真，而且不爽。

他們在討論的是電影，但Steve發現遠不止此。電影裡的角色到底愛不愛對方其實見仁見智，說到底，它討論的也並非僅是愛，比較接近無法自處的孤獨絕境，無論人還是機器，最後都只能承認他們本來就是單獨一個的。

但他的朋友似乎不管這麼多，照Bucky的說法他只認定一件事：就算給他全世界，讓他進化成神恐怕也不屑一顧。他只要他。

不管他做對，做錯，是個聖人或是惡棍，Bucky都拒絕離開。他單純的令Steve心折。

Steve忽然很想吻他，於是他就這麼做了。

在八成滿座的餐館裡傾身向前捧著朋友的臉深吻似乎不太合宜，但Steve不想管這麼多。

因為他也是。

就算所有的人都跟他說，Bucky不再是以前那個人了，他是個人形兵器，殺了很多人，Steve還是不能放棄他。

因為他是Bucky，而他是Steve。

「咳，丁骨牛排是哪位的…」端著牛排站在桌邊的侍者不知該不該放下。

「我的謝謝。」Steve笑著放開Bucky。女孩送上牛排後快步離開，心想她得注意別讓其他人靠近這桌，救過老弟的美國隊長可不能在她當班時被無聊的恐同變態騷擾，30年代的男人好像比現在還開放…

Bucky望著他，好吧，他被這個吻說服了。如果不能接觸，親吻所愛的人，不如走開進化去算了。

Steve對著牛排大快朵頤，能吃點別的，好吃多了的食物令他開心，Steve實在搞不懂，這世上大部份的事他都能做得比一般人好，就是料理這項，他完全無法掌控。

Bucky就很好。

Steve看著他的手，微彎的嘴角，帶著美食家的態勢品嚐送上桌的烤雞，嫌棄地說他們用了人工奶油。

去掉他們的身份，超常的能力，好的與壞的過往，Steve所在意的一切就在這裡。只是和他的Bucky，在一個清朗的夜裡出門走走，陪伴他。

Steve曾經想做很多事，想改變這個世界。這個想法帶著他做了半輩子的，人們心目中的英雄，現在他其實只想要這個。

他只想要Bucky好好的在他身邊就行。這麼卑微的要求卻逼著他違反了所有的原則，因為從不畏懼任何威脅的美國隊長現在怕得要死。

Bucky說，她明明知道他這麼孤單。所以Bucky了解他的恐懼，知道他害怕哪天又再度失去他的朋友。Steve可以和孤獨共存，他試過，處得還不錯。但他不能再讓Bucky離開他的生命。

還不能，無視被迫消逝的時光，他們其實還這麼年輕，一切才剛開始。

如果Bucky理解他，那想必也身歷其境？

「牛排很難吃？」Bucky皺眉問他。

「嗯？不，蠻好的。」Steve低頭，將注意力拉回他的食物上。

是的，他也在害怕。

『別讓我一覺醒來就再也看不見你。』

這是他的要求。Bucky不怕痛，不怕死，他怕這個。

Steve發現自己竟然讓恐懼在他們之間增生。陰影。Banner的警告。

Bucky喝酒，看著窗外城市喧嘩的夜。酒足飯飽後他們會離開這裡，回他們的公寓。Bucky不是很確定自己再來該怎麼做。

他可以一無所知，躺在Steve身邊。這並不困難。在他們的公寓，朋友的臂彎裡，像現在這樣，讓一天舒緩的過去。那會變得簡單許多。

但世界不會放過他們的。這樣的平靜隨時可能戛然而止，也許就會發生在他一無所知的沈睡時分。眼前在燈光下微笑的這傢伙有過前科，犯行累累，總在他一轉身望不見時就跑去做傻事。

一直在注意他們的女服務生就是人證，偉大的Rogers隊長總不惜陪上性命來拯救世人。

原本該是個美好的夜晚，現在充斥著煩憂。無話不說的兩人變得沈默。

「我們回去了？」用餐完，Steve問他。

Bucky點頭。

回到街頭，各懷心思漫步在城市裡。大都會在日落後仍不甘寂寞，用俗麗浮誇的霓虹，蒼白銳利的LED照亮街道，黑夜幾同白晝。虛假的燈火以文明之名試圖掩蓋永恆黑夜，閃爍的人造光源反而讓照不到的地方更加危機四伏。

Steve看著前方，留心著街上的人，反射動作般評估著威脅度。戰場上養成的習慣，他的敵人總在暗處，Steve必須隨時保持警戒。

看一眼朋友，他也是這樣。他的步態，微側著頭掃視的方向，都在提醒Steve，Bucky的警覺性不下於他。

心眼同步，他們本來就活在危險中。畢竟他們曾失去過。

當時的痛Steve記得太清楚。那麼突然，一不留神就是永別。那個痛像無底洞，後來的短暫時日中，無論悲傷還是快樂，所有的感覺都無法填補空虛，到現在那個洞還留在裡頭。找回Bucky後，每一天Steve都覺得像是偷來的時光。

「Bucky。」

「嗯？」

走到他的哈雷機車旁，Steve轉過頭，對著他的朋友說：

「你得為了我好好活著。」

「廢話。」Bucky回答，沒好氣地：「我不正在這麼做嗎？」

你正在這麼做。

那我在做什麼？

現在他們在這裡，生命重新回到當下，何時要再度消逝無人能知，也許明天，也許下一秒。

Steve發現自己在浪費時間，他居然讓他們活在陰影裡。

他忘了，他們都是來自上個世紀前半，老派的男人。他們重然諾，都說過同樣的誓言。

我會陪著你，直到終點。

胸中的丘壑驀地消失，他好像終於能從沈重如巨石的憂悒中解脫，連呼吸都變得輕盈。

在人來人往的街頭，Steve用力抱住他的Bucky。「對不起」他說。

Bucky只是輕輕摸著他後頸的髮根，沈默無語。

如果無常是不可逃避的，如果今天是他們能在一起的最後一天，那Steve終於明白他們只有一個選擇：必得無所畏懼，痛快的渡過每一刻。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky躺在床上，發現按著他的手，俯視著他的人和以往不同。Steve向來專注，但他今天望著自己的眼睛不僅於此，像在看著某個不可思議的奇蹟。

藍眼如火，幾乎要燒進他腦子裡。他的動作，力量，都在警告Bucky，此人正傾其所有，不留餘地。

Steve的確是的，他身體的每一個部份都在碰觸著Bucky，每一次愛撫，深吻，都像是第一次或最後一次。

為什麼能這樣撫摸他，看著他的眼睛，聞他身上的氣味？難以置信。

他的順從，反抗，因愉悅而喘息，為疼痛而呻吟，想要深入而急切，想要停留而暫駐，每個瞬間都像吉光片羽，在他們的公寓，床上，彼此的眼中，膚觸裡閃爍，明滅不定。

Steve將自己全部交出的同時也要拿走Bucky的一切。他在懷中，不在其他地方，除了快樂不該還有別的東西留存。

未來無法掌控，世界不會放過他們，但對他們而言只有當下，世界只有對方。於是擁抱就能成就一切，佔有對方就是擁有全世界。

夜漸深沈，狂躁的時刻過去，他們躺著，面對著面，Steve摸著Bucky的臉，平靜漫延，從他們當中散發至四方。

Bucky微笑，因為Steve現在的表情有點傻，他撫摸著他的手臂，覺得自己可以一直這樣下去。

他們看著對方，直到睡意來襲。

隔天，Steve的手錶再次發出震動。

他睜開眼，看見他的朋友。他的Bucky藍得如火山湖泊的眼睛在微光裡望著他，堅定且直接。

你就這樣一直看著我？Steve笑了。

他固執的，死守著，絕不再讓他有機會重回孤獨絕境的朋友。

好，生平第一次，Steve終於懂得是時候放棄了。

他將朋友重新擁入懷中。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「這樣不好吧…」Bruce說。他站在一旁，手足無措地看著公寓大門。

「有什麼不好？」Natasha的語氣和臉色冷得像莫斯科的冬夜：

「要他把人給我顧好，居然直接把人關起來了…」她手上拿著個小工具，正準備把門鎖撬開。

「我也覺得別太直接，」Sam站在後方，試圖做最後的努力：

「讓我先跟他談談，他會聽我的。」

「反正人我要先帶走，然後你想和Steve談到天荒地老都ok。」Natasha不理他們，只是一個勁地撬鎖，可惡，James是大師，他一定動過手腳，這鎖也太難開了。

是的，由於Bruce Banner被列入重點警戒人物十多年，無論他人到哪裡都有Stark工業所屬的三具人造衛星跟著。於是他昨天跑來找Steve的異常行為Jarvis直接通知Natasha了。

他心裡只有一個問題：為何Jarvis會通知Natasha而不是Tony？Bruce心想這個AI的運作模式真是詭異。

Natasha抓著他問原因，用上了所有的『引導式』偵訊法。Bruce只是說他“懷疑”隊長“也許”用了過激手段來確保Barnes的安全。他沒想到Natasha這麼衝動。

他不知道的是，Natasha心裡一直留著那個印象，一個想給她一點溫暖的人。James記得她還不是個令人懼怕的殺手時的模樣。

Steve你這個王八蛋，Natasha簡直氣壞了。

沒叫Hulk出來時戰力等於零的Bruce只能急call Wilson來幫忙，這位新來的對Steve有一定的影響力，而且他冷靜得多。

「等，等一下，妳別動槍啊——」Bruce急得一頭汗，Natasha的小工具好像對這個強化鎖無效，果然是個堡壘。她直接拔槍了。

就在她對準鎖，要他們兩個大男人閃開時，門自己開了。

美國隊長皺著眉，看著門口這群人，還有Natasha手上的槍。

「有任務？」他叉著腰問。

「James呢？」Natasha上前一步，凶狠地問。

「他在…」Steve話還沒說完，Natasha直接推開他走進公寓。

進門後她用一流間諜的敏銳掃視，瞬間就就呆住了，行內人稱冬兵的第一殺手站在餐桌前，高舉著刀，一臉狠勁地對著——

一隻烤火鷄。

「Nat？」還有Banner和Wilson？Bucky怔怔地望著他們。

「你在，咳，忙嗎…」Sam遲疑地說。

「嗯，」Bucky點頭，啪地一刀切下：

「烤火鷄三明治，要吃嗎？」

早餐吃這麼好？現烤的火鷄肉三明治？Sam讚賞地點頭：「當然。」他老實不客氣地說。

「你們呢？」Bucky繼續切著，手法俐落地片下鷄肉，Bruce忍不住想到他這快刀用來砍人也很了得吧。

「那個，我…」Bruce想到昨天的蛋卷，陰影浮上心頭。

「放心，是Bucky做的，我沒插手。」Steve拍拍他的肩，微笑著走去倒茶。

所以隊長知道他的蛋卷很難吃嗎？Bruce覺得他得重新評估這個“好人”了。他苦笑：「好啊，我也嚐嚐，看來不錯。」

「你還好嗎？」Natasha走到Bucky身邊，微皺著眉。

「沒事。」Bucky側過頭看她，笑著輕吻了一下她的額頭。按著Natasha的手令她安心。

Natasha微笑：「那就好。」但她的臉色很快又沈了下來。

她還是很生氣。

「別這樣，」Bucky說，用哈薩克語：「別責怪他，要是我也會做一樣的事。」

Natasha望著他，過了一會兒，她嘆氣。

「嗯。」她聳肩，不然怎麼辦，當事人都無所謂了。

「我要雞腿肉。Steve，咖啡。」她大剌剌地坐下，頤指氣使地。

Steve搖頭，自個兒的家變免費早餐店了嗎？

不過他還是認命地去煮咖啡，順便問其他人要不要，Sam說他喝Steve的茶就好，很主動地去Steve身邊找杯子，Bruce說他不能喝刺激性的東西。

這是他的堡壘，這些人不請自來，但Steve沒有生氣，火大，連一點不悅的情緒都沒有。

來到此地的人在向他申明，介入他們的世界並非全是威脅恐懼。他們是朋友，關心他和Bucky的朋友。

必要時，不用他下令，他們也會盡力協助守護他最重要的人。

「你知道…」倒茶時Sam對Steve說。

「我知道。」Steve看著他，淡然地說。

Sam點頭，所以不用和他談到天荒地老了。

Bucky的烤火雞三明治終於上桌，其手藝令人驚艷，Bruce甚至覺得比Stark請的名廚還棒。

恬靜的晨光下，幾個人在小公寓裡吃完美的早餐，Steve提起昨天看的電影，說到他的想法，Bucky又反駁了。Sam說他支持Bucky，愛的確不是這麼回事，但Bruce則覺得Steve比較正確，愛有千百種形式——Natasha說她才沒空去看那種無聊的東西，還有Bucky今天最好是快點完成測試她的小道具不夠用了。

每個人都很放心，而且自在。

這個早晨只留下了一個小小的麻煩，就是Tony Stark發現這群人跑去隊長家吃現烤火雞三明治居然沒叫上他。

他氣悶極了。

 

＿＿＿＿完


End file.
